The present invention relates to patch panel arrangements, the devices used to terminate cables in patch panels, and methods of terminating wires of cables leading to patch panels.
Patch panels are widely used in light current electrical engineering and in data and telecommunications applications, in particular, to enable interconnections to be made which may need to be changed in future. Typical reasons for future changes include changes to the configuration of computer and other data systems, expansion of the number of telephone outlets provided at a given premises, and the like.
Patch panels are typically mounted in racks or equivalent mounting structures such as cabinets or other housings having a door or pivoted front panel. Typically the panels are of a standard size and numerous panels are provided stacked one upon the other in a parallel relationship. Each panel has a series of apertures which are normally punched or drilled through the panel and each aperture holds a terminating device which normally takes the form of a multi-contact socket. The openings of the sockets are substantially flush with the front face of the panel. The cables which are connected to the sockets are connected by wiring contacts which are accessible only from the rear face of the patch panel. The rear face of the patch panel often includes a cable tidy or similar tray like device to which the ends of the cable adjacent to the patch panel are connected.
As the number of cables connected to a particular patch panel increases, or the number of cables connected to adjacent patch panels increase, so it becomes increasingly difficult to access the wiring contacts at the rear face of a patch panel to make a further connection, or a number of further connections. This is a fundamental a problem which arises because the volume or space to the rear of the patch panel becomes increasingly congested and filled with cables, cable tidy trays, etc all of which restrict access to the rear of the patch panel. This is a particular problem where the patch panel may be nearly full and yet at some time after the initial installation some further connections are required.
The genesis of the present invention is a desire to substantially overcome, or at least ameliorate, the abovementioned difficulty by providing access to the wiring contacts from the front of the patch panel.